Systems for administration of liquids to a patient are widely known. The manner of propelling the liquid to the patient may be by gravitation, by means of pressure applied on a deformable container, or by means of a pump. In pump-operated administration systems, the pump must be capable of administering the liquid in a controlled, continuous manner. A particular example of a pump used in pump-operated administration systems is a peristaltic pump. However, peristaltic pumps are subject to back flow problems.
Therefore there is a need for a peristaltic pump which is able to administer the liquid in a controlled, continuous manner without back flow of liquid.